villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Michael Myers (original)/Gallery
Images and Videos of the notorious serial killer Michael Myers from the Halloween slasher movie franchise. Gallery Images Michael_Myers_1.jpg|Six year-old Michael Michael myers.jpg 2018Myers.jpg MICHAELMYERSHD.jpg MMH.jpg michael !520 n-1583440901.jpg michaelmyers2.jpg|Michael as he appeared in Halloween (1978) Michael Myers 2.jpg|21 year old Michael Unmasked (Tony Moran) 1978. Michael Myers engulfed in flames after Dr. Loomis had caused an explosion at the hospital.png|Michael engulfed in flames in Halloween II Michael2018.JPG|Michael Myers in the 2018 Halloween film. michael-myers-halloween-2018.jpg The Shape.png|Michael in Dead By Daylight. MICHAELMYERSHD.jpg Michael-Myers-michael-myers-2635435-800-600.jpg Michael MyersCollage.jpg Michael Myers 4-5 timeline.jpg Michael Myers getting shot repeatedly by the police and a few other reinforcements.png Michael Myers 6.jpg Michael Myers.jpg Myers Mask.jpg|Michael Myers' Mask Videos Clips Halloween II (1 10) Movie CLIP - A Sudden Stabbing (1981) HD Halloween II (4 10) Movie CLIP - Hot Tub Horror (1981) HD Halloween II (5 10) Movie CLIP - Syringe Stabbings (1981) HD Halloween II (7 10) Movie CLIP - Knifing the Nightshift Nurse (1981) HD Halloween II (9 10) Movie CLIP - Why Won't He Die? (1981) HD| Halloween II (10 10) Movie CLIP - The Burning Death of Michael Myers (1981) HD Halloween 4 The Return of Michael Myers 1988 Clip Nightmare Man (HD) Halloween H20 20 Years Later (1 12) Movie CLIP - Miss Whittington's End (1998) HD Halloween H20 20 Years Later (7 12) Movie CLIP - The Garbage Disposal (1998) HD Halloween H20 20 Years Later (8 12) Movie CLIP - Sarah's Unsuccessful Escape (1998) HD Halloween H20 20 Years Later (9 12) Movie CLIP - Family Reunion (1998) HD Halloween H20 20 Years Later (10 12) Movie CLIP - Chase Through the Halls (1998) HD Halloween H20 20 Years Later (11 12) Movie CLIP - Laurie Fights Back (1998) HD Final Confrontation - Halloween H20 20 Years Later (12 12) Movie CLIP (1998) HD Halloween Resurrection (1 10) Movie CLIP - I'll See You in Hell (2002) HD Halloween Resurrection (2 10) Movie CLIP - First-Person Killer (2002) HD Halloween Resurrection (3 10) Movie CLIP - Gotcha! (2002) HD Halloween Resurrection (4 10) Movie CLIP - Shattered Glass (2002) HD Halloween Resurrection (5 10) Movie CLIP - Imposter (2002) HD Halloween Resurrection (6 10) Movie CLIP - Impalement (2002) HD Halloween Resurrection (7 10) Movie CLIP - Double Kill (2002) HD Halloween Resurrection (8 10) Movie CLIP - Stab and Deliver (2002) HD Halloween Resurrection (9 10) Movie CLIP - Still Alive (2002) HD Halloween Resurrection (10 10) Movie CLIP - Trick or Treat (2002) HD Halloween (2018) - Bathroom Bloodshed Scene (2 10) Movieclips Halloween (2018) - Halloween Homicides Scene (3 10) Movieclips Halloween (2018) - Killing The Babysitter Scene (4 10) Movieclips Halloween (2018) - Drunk, Horny, and Impaled Scene (5 10) Movieclips Halloween (2018) - Hit & Run Scene (6 10) Movieclips Halloween (2018) - Say Something Scene (7 10) Movieclips Halloween (2018) - Laurie's Fortress Scene (8 10) Movieclips Halloween (2018) - Where's the Body? Scene (9 10) Movieclips Halloween (2018) - Burned Alive Scene (10 10) Movieclips Halloween Movie Clip - Michael Myers Finds Dana (2018) Movieclips Coming Soon Halloween Movie Clip - Karen Hides (2018) Movieclips Coming Soon Halloween Movie Clip - Michael Myers Arrives in Haddonfield (2018) Movieclips Coming soon Miscellaneous John Carpenter - HALLOWEEN Theme John Carpenter - The Shape Hunts Allyson (Extended) Michael Myers Evolution in Halloween Movies (2018) “Halloween” 1978 Jamie Lee Curtis and John Carpenter’s Oral History of the Horror Classic - Part 1 Jamie Lee Curtis on The Legacy of Halloween’s Laurie Strode - Part 2 Category:Galleries